


All the Planes We Flew, Good Things We Been Through

by quicksilverdeancas (quicksilvermalec)



Series: See You Again 'verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, Pre-Canon, See You Again related ficlet, Timestamp, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 08:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21071810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksilvermalec/pseuds/quicksilverdeancas
Summary: The full story of the day Sam came out to Dean.





	All the Planes We Flew, Good Things We Been Through

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writingisntapastime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingisntapastime/gifts), [Clearfear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clearfear/gifts), [incredulousanteater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/incredulousanteater/gifts).

> I recommend reading How Can We Not Talk About Family first, but it's not strictly necessary to understand this ficlet.

_Creak._

_Creak._

_Creak, creak, creak._

The sound is driving Sam insane, and he knows he could stop it, but he also can’t.

Any minute, Dean is going to walk through that door, and Sam is going to have to Talk Real™ with her.

(Is she even…? Sam has a slight feeling that Dean might be… _like him_, but he’s a little scared that he’s overthinking it and since he isn’t sure, he’s going to keep she-her-ing Dean until Dean tells him otherwise.)

Sam is pacing around the shitty wooden motel room floor, desperate to keep moving, because he knows if he stops he will 100% have an anxiety attack.

A door slams somewhere, and Sam jumps. He whirls around, but the door to his room stays firmly closed and the room remains empty of everyone but him.

_I’m getting jumpy,_ Sam thinks as he sighs and runs a hand through his hair.

(It’s glorious; silky, smooth, soft brown locks down to the bottom of his shoulder blades. He should get it cut.)

He resumes his pacing, keeps whipping back and forth at the slightest sound, and finally, _finally, _the door opens and Sam’s big sister, his hero, steps in – alone.

Sam releases all the tension in his body at once, letting out a long breath.

“’M sorry that took so long,” Dean mutters, shrugging apologetically. “I hadta get away from Dad. What’s up?”

“It’s okay,” Sam rushes to reply. “I just needed to tell you somethin’ and… I don’t want Dad to know about it.”

Dean sits down on the edge of one bed and motions for Sam to take a seat on the other one. He does.

“What’s up, little sister?”

Sam flinches involuntarily, and Dean’s face clouds over.

“I… I’m not your sister,” Sam chokes out. He feels his eyes burning. This is too much for an eight-year-old to have to deal with. “I was- I was supposed to be a boy. My body is wrong.”

He burst into tears then, falling forward into the empty space between the beds, and Dean catches him and holds him. He sobs into her shirt.

This is way harder than he expected – and he’d never expected it to be easy.

Dean wants to cry out, wants to scream, ‘me too, I’m like you, I’m a boy’ but two things stop him; he doesn’t want to take Sam’s moment from him, and he just isn’t ready. He tries to speak, but the words catch in his throat and he chokes on them.

Okay, so that’s legit. That’s good to know. That isn’t just some bullshit from television and movies. He actually knows what that feels like now.

He just holds his little brother, lets him cry on his shoulder, lets him say it wrong. He’s weak, and scared, but Sam is strong and brave, so he holds him and supports him. “So you’re my baby brother, huh?” he asks. Sam nodes against his chest.

“Well, you know what? You’re gonna be a big, strong, handsome man someday, Sammy.”

Dean’s newfound brother sniffles and looks up at him. “Sammy?” he asks.

“Can I call you that? My favorite brother deserves a nickname.” Dean smiles at Sam, extending a figurative olive branch.

Sam grins back, wipes his nose, and nods. “Yeah. Yeah, I like that. Thanks, Dean.”

Dean smiles and pulls him back into his body.

“I love ya, Sammy,” he whispers. “Okay?”

“Yeah, love you too,” Sam tells his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'See You Again' by Whiz Khalifa.
> 
> Love,  
-Fake Dean


End file.
